


Scars of Shadows

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malnutrition, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Obi-Wan, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Qui-Gon is Obi-Wan's Father, Taking Creative Liberties with Carbonite, Teenage Kissing and Makeouts, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn was a man haunted by his past, and he kept those secrets guarded close, never speaking of his past to his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Never, that is, until his emotions are too great and his curious Padawan asks again at just the right moment. Little did he know that the real truth was hidden in the shadows of a forgotten Sith Temple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

** Cover Art by [iovitus](http://iovitus.tumblr.com/) **

 

"Okay, what happened here, Master?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms over his chest with an annoyed huff.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "Civil war and terrorists brought nothing but death to this planet not long ago. Any survivors there may be have not yet started to rebuild their civilization."

"I'm not asking about the fact that this is a ghost town. You pitched a fit worthy of a spoiled youngling when we were assigned this mission, and now that we are here you seem haunted by something. I'm not an idiot. I know you were here at least once before and something happened."

Qui-Gon fell silent, his lips pressed in a thin line as he continued to walk along the deserted road between wrecked buildings. The silence stretched on so long Anakin was sure he wouldn't be offered an answer.

"My last Padawan died here."

Anakin halted his step, staring wide-eyed at his master. "You…never talk about a past Padawan…"

The Master sighed and turned around. "I've had three before you, and each of them are a painful memory for their own reasons. After the second, I swore never again…but…" he sighed and shook his head, "I try to do better with you."

"Why? What happened to all of them?"

Anakin could see how painful the question was to his master, but the graying human jedi sighed and moved to sit on a crumbling wall, motioning his teenaged charge over to join him.

"My First was Feemer. Successful and a strong Jedi. I was very proud of his achievements. But I later hurt him and he grew cold. I—rarely even claim him as my former Padawan anymore… Soon after him came Xanatos…Strong but corrupt. He fell fast and hard in his lust for power and wealth. It is because of his fall that my relationship with Feemer became so badly strained and why I refused to take another Padawan for years. I had failed Xanatos. I would not fail another young Jedi destined to do great things." The story came spilling from Qui-Gon's lips, as if he'd held it all inside for far too long and Anakin's prodding had burst the bag these feelings had been kept in.

"But then Obi-Wan came along—begging me to take him as his Padawan Learner. He was about to age out and had been refused and looked over by all other Knights and Masters able to take a Padawan at the time. He was too passionate, too emotional, they would say. But he held such potential.

"I denied him at first. To take him as my Padawan would be tempting attachment—one the Council members were well aware. But they did not stop me when Obi-Wan begged me and I realized I couldn't let his dreams to become a Jedi Knight die."

Qui-Gon rubbed his face in his hand, his fingers raking down through his beard. "I was hard on him—too hard. To make up for my attachment to him I stomped on his gifts, ignored his achievements, and scolded him for his mistakes. I made him feel he was never good enough—and it pushed him to become the best Jedi I had ever seen. Selfless and self-sacrificing, he would be the first to put himself in harms way, and I didn't realize it until it was too late and I'd lost him…"

The large man took a shaky breath, tears already rolling down his cheeks. "We were here to try and bring peace to the war-torn world…evacuating this very city now in ruins when a series of bombs began to go off, and… We—we were separated and our training bond snapped. I couldn't even find a body once the dust had settled… I gave up my mission and went home…alone."

"…Attachment?" Anakin asked in a low whisper, afraid to ask, but too curious for his own good.

"…My son." Qui-Gon stood up and moved to look out at the crumbling cityscape, "Seeking out pleasure isn't forbidden to a Jedi…and I used to do so a lot… One time on Stewjon with this beautiful redhead… Nine months later she sent the child we made on a shuttle to the Temple on Coruscant. Strong with the Force, child of a passing Jedi, and unwanted by the mother. The Force screamed at me he was my own when I first saw him in the Temple. I even had a test done to confirm it. I never told him, only watching him grow and learn from a distance until the day he became my Padawan."

The Jedi Master clenched his fist, "I killed my own son with cruelty, yet I could only ever feel love and admiration coming off him through our bond…"

He turned back to Anakin, "When I found you on Tattooine something in the Force told me I could make up for my past mistakes. You were too old to be taken in, but if I insisted on taking you as my Padawan, they would allow it eventually. I'm trying to be the master to you that I should have been to Obi-Wan."

"When we die, we become one with the Force…" Anakin whispered, "Maybe the part of him that is in the Force was leading you towards healing. I get the feeling you haven't gone to the mind healers about any of this…"

"No…you are the first to hear it…being back here is just—a little too much to handle alone." The man's shoulders slumped.

"Well, you aren't alone. You have me to--!" Anakin cut off with a cry as the Force prickled around him in warning and the dirt and stone gave way under his feet as he stepped forward towards Qui-Gon, only to disappear a second later.

"Anakin!" Qui-Gon rushed to the edge of the sinkhole that had opened up, peering into the dusty darkness below.

"I'm fine!" Anakin's voice echoed up from the deep, "I was able to catch myself with the Force like you taught me."

"Good—can you get out on your own?"

"Sure? But…you might want to come down here. I think I found something."

"In a sinkhole?"

"It's more like a…just get down here, Master."

Qui-Gon sighed and got up, taking a moment before he leaped down into the darkness, his lightsaber igniting as he landed to cast a green glow to add to the blue from Anakin's. The young man was off to the side, looking at what was undoubtedly the entrance to an old temple hidden beneath the city above.

"The Force is strong here…" Anakin said after a moment, taking a step forward.

"Strong, yes, but do not get comfortable. It is dark here." Qui-Gon warned, moving to his Padawan's side.

"Well I can feel that. It's definitely not like our temple." Anakin looked up at his Master, "Do you think it's Sith?"

"Sith, or one of the other old Dark Side religions… Either way, it was a strong one."

"What should we do?"

"Discovery of these old dark temples are rare these days, but protocol demands that we check it for any dangerous artifacts and take them back with us so that they can be locked away where they will be safe and no one can misuse them."

"So…we go in."

"Yes, but do not touch anything, Anakin. If you find anything call me over. This is your first time and I'd rather you not make any mistakes here. They could be costly."

"Yes, Master."

 

* * *

 

"Anakin, don't wander off too far." Qui-Gon's voice warned, but Anakin was already far enough ahead of his master to shrug it off. Qui-Gon had been examining some old hieroglyphics carved into a wall for over an hour, and the eighteen year old was tired of waiting, listening to his master's mumbling and slow translations.

Further down he found a door set in the stone walls, the Force shifting around it and drawing the boy closer until his fingers pressed against it and it gave way. The room beyond wasn't dark, dimly lit by an eerie red-tinted light. Against what Qui-Gon would call his better judgment, Anakin ventured into the room, his feet disturbing the years worth of dust on the floor.

Numerous empty bacta tanks surrounded him, along with what seemed to be operating tables and large devices he couldn't identify. A shiver racked through his body as he continued in through the maze of what he could only guess was a cross between a torture chamber and a medical bay.

But not everything was empty. The source of red light was emanating from one of the tanks in the back of the room. The large tank filled with a strange red liquid that was definitely far from being Bacta. So many tiny bubbles moving from bottom to top that he could see nothing else inside the tank but the light tinted by whatever liquid was being aerated with some sort of gas.

To the side was the dust-covered control panel for the tank and Anakin found himself moving around to it, taking a deep breath and blowing the dust away in a cloud which caused him to cough a few times and wave his hands in the air in attempt to clear the offending particles away from his nose. It was amazing that the thing was still on and running. There had to be at least ten years worth of dust settled in the room from what he could guess.

Choking back a few lingering coughs, Anakin peered down at the panel, reading the labels on each switch, lever, and button.

"Carbonite?" Anakin read the lever that was cranked up to full before looking up at the bubbles. "Why that?" Without further thought he gripped the lever and slid it down, lessening the amount of carbonite gas being released into the red liquid.

" _Oh kriffing bantha fodder, Force-damned nerfherder kark!_ "

Stumbling back, Anakin's wide blue eyes locked onto a human boy about his own age floating in the tank. Stripped of all clothing on his thin, malnourished and skeletal body, but with a life-support mask strapped over his nose and mouth and what looked to be a Force inhibitor latched around his thin neck.  But what really struck Anakin was the braid. A single long thin braid floating up from behind the boy's right ear. It was so recognizable that he was sure that if he circled the tank he'd find a nerf tail at the nape of the boy's neck.

The boy was a Jedi Padawan.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"MASTER!"

Qui-Gon jumped a little before turning to see his Padawan running towards him. He scowled, his hands moving to his hips. "I told you to stay close."

"Yeah, well, when have you ever known me to sit still?" Anakin slid to a stop and grabbed Qui-Gon's wrist, pulling him, "I found something, and I really don't know what to do now and I'm sort of freaking out."

Qui-Gon groaned as he let the young Jedi pull him along, "You didn't _touch_ anything, did you? This _is_ a Sith Temple after all. You'd know that if you had stayed put."

"Of _course_ I touched stuff. I was _drawn_ to it. But that's not the point, here. And besides! I can't understand your mumbling, I wouldn't have understood anything you said while studying that boring old wall! Just—Come on. This is important and I'm afraid to do anything else and risk…causing harm."

Qui-Gon sighed, "What did you find and touch?"

"I only touched a door and a lever—oh and dust. But other than that, I didn't touch anything further after what I found. Hurry up, this is really important!" Anakin let go of his master's wrist and hurried ahead.

Qui-Gon was lead into the strange room Anakin had discovered, and past the empty tanks to the single one in use.

He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide with shock as his heart twisted painfully and he felt sick to his stomach. Approaching with emotional caution, he raised a hand, pressing it to the transparasteel that made up the tank. "Force guide me…"

"It's him…isn't it?" Anakin spoke in a low, careful tone, "…Your Padawan before me—your lost son."

"…He hasn't aged a day…"

"Carbonite has been circulating in the tank. I didn't know it could be used like this but when I turned it down enough to see through the bubbles…" Anakin trailed off, watching his master's face, amazed and saddened by the mix of emotions the master was displaying.

"He looks so…fragile…I'm afraid to remove him from the tank. I thought maybe…you'd know what to do…" the Padawan continued.

Silence hung in the air again for another long moment before Qui-Gon broke it.

"This mission is over. We are returning to Coruscant— _now_."

"Master?"

"Open the tank and help me take him out of there. I'll handle what comes after. You will fly us back home as quickly as possible. He needs medical treatment."

"Yes, Master." Anakin hurried back over to the controls, leaving Qui-Gon waiting at the tank, hand and forehead pressed to it's cool surface.

"My Obi-Wan…I'm so sorry…"

 

* * *

 

"Padawan Skywalker, where is your Master?" Shaak Ti asked, tilting her head as only he had answered the summons to the Council after they had specifically called for Qui-Gon.

"Well," Anakin shifted from one leg to the other, "Master's kind of busy and very distracted. He believes that I will be able to give the report of our last mission just as well as he could."

"Far too early you have returned." Yoda hummed, slowly closing his tired wrinkled eyes before fixing them back on the teenager. "Explain you must."

Anakin sighed and straightened his shoulders in attempt to look more important than he felt. He hadn't been alone before the Council since he was nine and away from his mother for the first time.

"Master ordered us to abandon the mission before we got started." He started to explain, "We arrived as we were supposed to but after I fell down a sink hole under the city, we found an old Sith Temple. Master insisted that old Jedi protocol demands that we search it for any dangerous artifacts left behind so that we could bring them back here for safe keeping—or whatever is done with such things."

He paused, watching an alertness spread through each of the present council members.

"Anyway, we never got to finish searching it, so someone should be sent to finish the job. But after what we found in one of the rooms, Master had us come back right away."

"And, what was in this room?" Mace Windu asked.

"A boy—a Padawan." Anakin husked.

"A…Padawan?" Kit repeated, "A Jedi Padawan?"

Anakin nodded. "He's in bad shape, and was trapped in an old Bacta Tank that had been converted into a Carbonite tank, I guess I could call it. Master had me help him take the boy out and he held him all the way back to Coruscant, using what Force Healing he can to keep the boy breathing. He's in the Medical Ward now with him. Refuses to leave until he at least knows more on the boy's condition."

"Has this boy awoken? Spoken of who he is or how he got there? We have no recent missing Padawans." Plo Koon spoke out.

"He hasn't awoken at all or shown any signs of life but the faint beating of his heart and the weak shifting of Force around him. But Master Qui-gon—he calls the boy _Obi-Wan_."

Master Dooku stood up at that, so swiftly that his chair pushed back an inch with an unpleasant scraping sound. "Obi-Wan? Are you sure?"

"Master's sure."

Yan's eyes shifted over to Yoda who seemed to understand and gave a little nod right before the master of Anakin's master hurried out the doors of the chamber.

Anakin's eyes lingered on the doors before shifting back to the Council.

Yoda hummed, "Know of Obi-Wan do you?"

"A little…Master doesn't open up about his past much, but recently he broke down and told me a little of it. I know that Obi-Wan had been his Padawan before me, and that he had been assumed to be dead."

The old troll nodded, "Son to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan is. Secrets only for Qui-Gon and kept from the son. Still made were attachments. Allowed it we had and great pain to Qui-Gon the price was." Yoda shifted out of his seat, moving over to Anakin in the center of the circle. "Good it is, finding what was lost. Healing for Qui-Gon it will be. But Master to two, he can not be. Find a new master for one, the Council will. Go to the Medical Ward for now we should. Follow, Padawan of Qui-Gon." He gestured for the teenager to accompany him from the Council Chambers.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Master Jinn," The master healer who had taken the lead in working to save Obi-Wan when he was brought in paused, blinking in surprise at the group that had gathered around the distraught Jedi Master.

Masters Dooku and Yoda both sat in chairs to either side of Qui-Gon, and Padawan Skywalker  stood behind the three, looking unsure of himself. All of them looked up when she entered the waiting room.

"—Masters and Padawan, I should say…" the yellow-skinned Twi'lek amended with a small smile. It was good that so many would be there to support the boy lying on a medical bed.

Yoda hummed, "Yes, go on you should." He waved a green claw in the air to encourage her. "The missing Obi-Wan Kenobi the boy is?"

"Yes. All scans and tests show that he is indeed who Master Jinn claims he is."

"Good. And his condition?" Yan prompted, feeling his former Padawan tense up beside him.

"Padawan Kenobi is extremely malnourished. It seems what life support he had had been cranked low to keep him suffering—before things started running out. He's received no hydration or nutrition for weeks and it was purely by the fact that he was kept within high levels of carbonate gas that allowed his survival until he was found. However, he's been in that carbonite for so long that he has extreme carbon sickness that is keeping his body in a comatose state. There is a chance that he…won't awaken. But we are doing all we can to avoid that outcome and help get him started on his path back to health."

"I trust that you are." Yan nodded, reaching over to squeeze Qui-Gon's arm reassuringly.

"There is also evidence that his body was put under torturous actions against him. Evidence suggests that he was repeatedly tortured and abused, then healed up before the process was repeated. This suggests that he was likely mentally affected and if—when he wakes up he will need to be seen by one of our best mind healers. I also suspect that he was kept in carbonate whenever he wasn't being tortured, as his physical age hasn't advanced more than a few months, despite the years he's been missing. He is still only at sixteen years of age for a human."

After that was reported, the healer seemed to hesitate, but Yoda caught it and hummed, climbing down from the tall chair like a youngling would, and  then shifting around to look up at her, his wooden cane in front of him under both clawed hands. "More there is?"

"Yes," she sighed, "There is something…unnaturally dark in his Force Signature. Something that did not develop naturally, and I feel it is cause for some concern with any further Jedi training he may have."

"He spent all those years in a Sith Temple, though! It's not his fault!" Anakin protested.

She gave him a gentle smile, "I wasn't saying it was. Just that it could be a difficult trial for him to overcome on his path to knighthood. He should have someone who has also touched or been touched by the darkness teach him to resist it and stay in the light. Perhaps Master Windu would oblige."

"No, this should stay within Lineage. I will help the boy with such things." Yan shook his head. He'd even take over the boy's full training if Obi-Wan were to be the Padawan to be reassigned. But now wasn't the time to bring up such a subject in front of Qui-Gon. He glanced down at his master, the old troll giving a hum and nod of approval.

"May I—we—I go see him?" Qui-Gon finally spoke up, his voice weak and broken from an overload of emotion.

"Of course. He is in recovery room five." She nodded, gesturing to the doors that would lead them to the hallway containing recovery rooms. "Just remember he won't respond to anything—at least for now."

Qui-Gon hurried past her, his dirty robes flowing out around him from the speed his legs took him. Yoda followed at his own pace, and Yan started to also follow until he noticed how Anakin hadn't moved an inch.

He sighed and moved over to the Padawan, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Skywalker?"

The boy flinched before turning to look up at the old graying Jedi.

"Something on your mind?"

Anakin looked down, "I feel…like I'm on the outside looking in at Master right now…just like I do with the other Padawans in my age group… Master was always the one I could count on…"

Yan guided the boy around to a chair and sat down with him, "He isn't rejecting you, Anakin. He's just hurting right now. He doesn't know what to do with himself. But trust me when I say that he needs you. He's been your support for nine years, now is your chance to give a little support back to him."

"He'll reject me. Obi-Wan's his son, his actual son, not just his Padawan. Me? I—I'm just a slave boy he found on a planet of sand. And he had to fight to train me. I was too old."

"And that is exactly why you should have hope." Yan gave a small smile, his grey beard moving with the curving of his lips. "Yes, he will have to choose between you two, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want either of you. He _chose_ you, Anakin. He had sworn never to take another Padawan after he lost Obi-Wan. Yet he fought to train you. And…no matter which one of you he makes the difficult choice to continue to train…I will offer up myself to the Council to consider being the one to take over the training of the other. I will make sure that you and Obi-Wan both finish your training. You both are the Padawans of my Padawan. We are all of the same Lineage under Master Yoda himself. We are as close to a family as the Jedi can have, and I'll fight to keep you both in this family. You will not be unwanted when the time comes. But that time is not now, and now your Master needs your support."

Anakin paused before nodding. Yan smiled and stood up, "Come on, let's go together."

Anakin nodded again and together, they went to join Qui-Gon and Yoda at Obi-Wan's bedside.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Your master never _wanted_ you." A smooth voice echoed within his mind. Yellow eyes sparkled menacingly as they gazed down at him and red and black lips curled in a sinister smirk.

"He was _stuck_ with you. He never _cared_ for you, he won't _miss_ you. You're _weak_ and no one is coming for you. No one has even _tried_ looking for you."

A black leather-clad hand thrust forward, gripping his Padawan braid and yanking it so hard a cry ripped from his throat.

"The Jedi were glad to be rid of a failure like you. I should do you a favor and rip this thing right out of your head. You don't deserve it. You should have never grown it. Face it," the Sithly eyes drew closer until he could see the red rim around the yellow, "You were _never_ loved, Kenobi, you'll never be _loved_."

Obi-Wan only whimpered, adverting his gaze away from the Zabrak.

"Now," this time the voice was physical, and not in his head, "Shall we begin today's activities, Kenobi?"

 

* * *

 

"What's going on?!" Qui-Gon gasped, jumping to his feet beside Obi-Wan's bed as he watched in horror as the boy's body convulse. Bone-chilling screams ripped from Obi-Wan's lips, yet his eyes remained tightly closed.

It was late, far past the normal visiting hours, yet he refused to leave his son's side. Yan, Yoda, and even Anakin took turns sitting with him, but at night he would sneak back in to sit by the boy's bedside alone, holding his hand and whispering secrets, regrets, and encouragements to the boy.

It had been weeks since he'd found his son again, and he needed to be there when the boy woke up.

"Please stand back." The medic on night duty said, waving him off. They had given up on trying to keep the Jedi Master out at night. He wasn't harming anything by simply sitting there, and he often was found sleeping in his chair come the morning shift change.

"But—"

"Either give me space to do my job or I'll have a medical droid throw you out into the waiting room. Do not test me, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon stepped back as he watched her move her hands to Obi-Wan's temples before he felt the Force shift slightly and he could see a very slight blue glow at her fingertips.

She frowned.

"B-bad news?" Qui-Gon gulped.

"Yes…and no." she pulled back and pulled out a comm, making a request for one of the Temple's mind healers to report there as soon as possible. Then she regarded the worried father before he could open his mouth again.

"This is confirmation that Padawan Kenobi's mental state isn't in a good place, but it is also a sign that he is coming out of his coma at last. He's experiencing a panic attack, likely due to his mind reliving horrors he experienced before he was placed in the carbonite tank."

"Is there anything I can..?"

She shook her head, "Just wait and be here to comfort him when he awakens. He'll need to feel safe, and that can only come from familiarity. You were his master. If he'll trust anyone here, it'd be you."

 

* * *

 

A whimper.

The sound so small. So lost and confused, but it was—aware. At least, it was more aware and intentional than the previous sounds that had slipped past Obi-Wan's lips since he'd begun the long process of awakening hours previous.

Qui-Gon leapt to his feet and hurried over to scoop the boy up into his arms, to comfort him, to let him know he wasn't alone. "Oh my dear Obi-Wan…it's okay…I'm here—you're safe."

The boy's eyes were cracked open, unseeing of the medical ward around him. Blindness from hibernation sickness, no doubt. But that made the physical comfort all the more important for the boy.

Obi-Wan's body was stiff, and he drew in a sharp breath before reaching out with a weak Force signature, shy and unsure he tapped into the old tattered and broken Master-Padawan bond he once had with Qui-Gon, tapping it only enough to test and see if it was really him before withdrawing quickly.

Qui-Gon gave a saddened smile and cupped Obi-Wan's cheek with a large hand, "Yes, it's really me. You're safe, Obi-Wan, you're safe."

Tears sprang to Obi-Wan's unfocused eyes, overflowing and letting the droplets run down his cheeks as he reached out with shaking hands to feel his Master. his fingers moving with some difficulty from getting caught on rough fabric as they moved up Qui-Gon's arm to his shoulder, then neck and jaw—the familiar feel of beard and long hair seemed to finally convince the boy.

"M-Master!" He spoke out in a gravely voice that hadn't been properly exercised in years. The boy shifted in Qui-Gon's arms, moving to clutch the man's tunics in both fists. "Master…"

"Yes, shh, it's alright. I'm here, you're safe." He repeated gently. "I've got you. They won't hurt you again—I promise." Qui-Gon hugged him tighter, "I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan…I'm so sorry…"

"I—I can't s-see…"

"Carbon sickness. You'll regain vision in a few days at most." Qui-Gon pet his short red hair.

"Wh-what happened?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. You—you may remember with time but…I found you. I brought you home. You're back on Coruscant. You're safe."

Obi-wan shook his head, "He said you'd never look…"

"Then, whoever 'he' is, he doesn't know me at all." Qui-Gon soothed, "I only wish I found you sooner…"

"The Sith…" Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely, "Master, the Sith aren't gone…"

"…We know… But don't you worry about that. Not now. Now I just want you to rest and recover."

"…Don't leave me…"

"You won't be alone." Qui-Gon promised, "Even if I'm not here, Master Yan or Master Yoda will be. Is that alright?"

There was a long pause before Obi-Wan finally nodded.

"Good lad." Qui-Gon pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Obi-Wan's head. "And I want you to listen to the healers—both medical and mind healers. They will help."

Another hesitant nod.

"You aren't alone. You don't have to do any of this alone. You're _safe_ , my brave strong boy…you're _safe."_

* * *

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know—I'm just worried, Master Yoda." Anakin sighed as he let his shoulders slump. "Master is shielding himself well and he hasn't been back to our quarters in two days to even eat, shower, or rest. I've been catching up on my studies as I have been told to do, but Master Qui-Gon hasn't been back at all."

Yoda gave an amused hum as he continued at his slow pace towards the Medical Halls. "Busy Qui-Gon Jinn has been. Needed he has been. Worried you should be not."

"But—"

"Busy, you have been. Word you have not heard. Awakened Obi-Wan has. Protecting him by shielding, your master is."

Anakin froze, falling further behind the Grandmaster of the Order. "He's awake?"

"Said as much I did." Yoda said, gesturing for the boy to continue to follow him.

"How long?"

"Obvious, the answer should be."

"…Oh…" Anakin sighed and moved back into step with the troll. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Overwhelm Obi-Wan we shouldn't. Devastating too much at once would be. Impulsive you are, wait to tell you, I decided."

"No offence or disrespect meant, Master Yoda, but you should give me more credit than that." Anakin pouted, "I'm impulsive at times, yes, but I—I don't even know this guy. He may even hate me when he finds out I've replaced him as Master Qui-Gon's Padawan. What reason would I have to go bursting in on him so soon after he wakes up?"

"Good points you have. But caution I exercised." They paused outside Obi-Wan's room, "As caution from you I expect." Yoda reached up to open the door and Anakin reached down to stop him.

"Is…is this when I find out if I'll be the one rejected as a Padawan or not?" he asked unsure.

Yoda shook his head, "The time for that is later. First recover, Obi-Wan must." He paused and sighed, turning around and leaning on his cane, "Rejected, neither of you will be. Rejected does not mean to be given a new master. The future of both Padawans of Qui-Gon important is. Keep training both if permitted, Qui-Gon would."

"It doesn't feel that way." Anakin sighed.

Yoda paused, looking up at the boy, ears twitching as he reached forward through the Force to try and sooth the boy's fears.

"Back to Tattooine and slavery you will not be sent. The Path of a Jedi still lays at your feet. Too old you were not. Taught our old minds, you have. Abandoned you will not be, Padawan Skywalker."

 

* * *

 

"You're staring, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon chuckled as he brought a tray of tea over and set it on the table next to Obi-Wan's bed before handing the boy a cup, "Sorry if it's too sweet…it's…been a while since I've made it the way you like."

"That's fine…" Obi-Wan stated, still not taking his blue gaze off his Master.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know."

Obi-Wan finally adverted his gaze down to his tea, a flush making it to his ears. "Sorry—it's just that—You—look so _old_ , Master."

"…Yes, I suppose I am older than what you remember." The Jedi sighed as he sat down in his chair with his own cup of tea, sipping it to buy himself time to think on how to break the news to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan," he finally sighed, "How much time would you guess has passed?"

The boy gave him a confused look, "A few months, maybe? I don't know." He shook his head, "The time all runs together…"

"Whomever it was that had you…they kept you in Carbonite…"

"I see…so…a year?" Obi-Wan guessed.

Qui-Gon shook his head, "Not all these grey hairs and wrinkles were caused by the worry I had for you…" He sighed and set aside both their cups of tea before taking Obi-Wan's hands in his own. "There is no easy way to tell you this, Obi-Wan, but…you have been missing and assumed dead for sixteen years."

"S-sixt—" Obi-Wan felt weak, slumping back against his pillows as he gazed ahead without seeing anything. So much time had been robbed from his life. He would have been a Knight by now…maybe even a Master if fate allowed it.

He swallowed thickly, his hand reaching up to grab his Padawan braid.

"…I'm thirty-three…" he croaked.

"Going by the year you were born, yes." Qui-Gon nodded, reaching out to turn Obi-Wan's head to face him, "Mentally and physically you were suspended in time. You are still seventeen, Padawan mine. Your training will continue should you still wish to be a Jedi Knight."

"But my friends…"

"They are all Knights and Masters now, yes. Some even having Padawans of their own to train. I know this is hard, Obi-Wan, and I know that things can never be the same. Too much has changed around you, and it's alright for you to feel the way you do. But you are not alone. You have the support of many to help you adjust and get back on your feet.

Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon's gaze, swallowing again. "How can I be sure this isn't—isn't a dream? One last thread of hope..? I—I wake up thinking this has to be a dream…and you—You're more gentle than I remember…"

"Much has changed—I have changed. Kark the code—I love you, and I won't hold myself back from showing you that I do any longer." Qui-Gon paused, closing his eyes a moment before meeting Obi-Wan's gaze again.

"I never told you why I first refused you as a Padawan, only to change my mind right before you aged out. It was all because of the rule against attachment. I knew if I became your Master that I would grow far too attached to you. But I already was attached—When you were about to age out and your dream of being a Knight was about to be extinguished forever…I couldn't let that happen. I went against my better Jedi judgment and took you as my Padawan to save your dream. But I tried to teach you while creating a distance between us so that my attachment wouldn't become a problem…"

Obi-Wan frowned, "Why would you have such a strong attachment to me?"

"Because…" Qui-Gon paused, "…I am your father."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he reached out to search his Master's feelings, and the man dropped his walls, allowing it.

"You really are my…"

The door opened behind Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fell silent as he watched Yoda hobble in followed by a Padawan with dark blond hair.

"Master Yoda." Obi-Wan bowed his head lightly out of respect before looking at the Padawan behind him. Had the old troll taken another Padawan after claiming he was too old to train another after Yan Dooku?

"To see you awake it is good." The Grandmaster hummed with a nod as he moved to climb up onto the foot of the bed and sit with crossed legs, facing the previously missing Padawan. "Mmm, tea you have, I see."

Qui-Gon chuckled and moved to pour two more cups of tea, passing all of them back out. "There's a chair you can pull over, Anakin." He said as he sat back down with his own cup.

Obi-Wan sipped his tea as he watched with surprise when Anakin used the Force to move the chair over to sit on closer to the bed.

"Anakin, what have I told you about doing things like that?" Qui-Gon sighed.

"It's not hurting anything, Master." Anakin shrugged, sitting down and downing half his tea.

 _Master_?

Obi-Wan felt his heart drop. This wasn't Yoda's Padawan, was it?

"…Sixteen…years…"

Qui-Gon turned his attention from Anakin to Obi-Wan and sighed with a frown, "Yes." He confirmed with a nod. "Obi-Wan, this is Padawan Anakin Skywalker—my Padawan for the last nine years."

Obi-Wan swallowed and nodded before looking down into his tea. "A Jedi can not have more than one Padawan at a time…"

"Correct are you." Yoda hummed gently, "The time for choosing which will be reassigned to a new master is later. First recover you must."

"It is only fair that you know of this difficult situation." Qui-Gon nodded. "The decision is mine to make, but I wish to talk to you both about it. I would not give up either of you if I were allowed two Padawans."

"No one wanted to train me the first time…I almost aged out…"

"That won't happen this time." Anakin spoke up, "I mean…I feel insecure about this, too…If it weren't for Master Qui-Gon I wouldn't be a Padawan either. I was nine when they found me—too old. But Master insisted that I be trained so he took me as his Padawan even against the Council's wishes. But this time…no matter which of us is to leave Master Qui-Gon's side…Master Yan has promised to take over our training."

"I…I see…" Obi-Wan gripped his braid.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, I…thought I had lost you for good…" Qui-Gon whispered, "If I had known—I would have never created such a situation for either of you…"

"No—I—I understand…sixteen…years… Even if I hadn't been—you may have been free by then to take him anyway and…I understand…"

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt you." Qui-Gon sighed, reaching over to touch the boy's braid and run it through his fingers. "I'm hurting you and Anakin right now, and I'll make it up to you both in time. I promise."

Qui-Gon looked over at Anakin. "I promise."

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

With a datapad tucked under his arm, Anakin hurried down the halls to the open door to Obi-Wan's medical room, sliding to a stop in the doorway as he caught sight of the temple's master mind healer standing by Obi-Wan's bed.

"Oh—Sorry, I'll wait!" he bowed, turning to step back out into the hallway.

"No need, Padawan Skywalker, we have finished for the day."

"Oh…thank you." Anakin stood awkwardly as the mind healer finished gathering her  things and left them alone. He then glanced over at Obi-Wan. The redhead was looking at him.

"Master Qui-Gon isn't here…" Obi-Wan stated.

Anakin shook his head, "I know. I—that is, I was asked to bring you this. They dug up your old schooling records and prepared for you some homework to catch you up to the rest of us in our age group…" He moved over and set the datapad down on the side table.

"Thank you…" Obi-Wan looked at the pad and sighed, glancing back up at Anakin. An awkward silence fell between the two Padawans as their eyes met and both hesitated, feeling they should speak up but not knowing what to say until finally Obi-Wan looked away and repeated his small words of thanks.

Anakin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry, you look tired. Don't feel you have to work on it right away, I was only asked to bring it to you." He nodded at the dark bags under the other teen's eyes.

"I—don't sleep well…nightmares and memories…"

"Do they wake you up a lot?"

"Yeah…"

"You know… I mean, I know it's not the same but—when I was a kid and I had bad dreams, my mom would hold me close and let me sleep with her so she could chase away the night demons…"

Obi-Wan simply looked up at him.

Anakin sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "My point is—maybe if you had someone you trust more than anything with you when you sleep, you'll sleep better—feel safer."

Obi-Wan looked down, "…Maybe…"

 

* * *

 

"Just a moment more, Artoo, this bolt is giving me a little trouble and— _unff_! There. Try that." Anakin set aside his tool and closed the panel on his R2 unit before stepping back to let it test out its upgrade. Soon R2-D2 was beeping happily in approval.

Anakin laughed and started gathering his tools and mess from the floor to put away. "I'm glad you like it. I'm sure it'll come in handy for you later." He dumped the tools in his tool box and deposited his oil-covered rag and tunics into his hamper to be cleaned later before moving to the refresher to clean his hands, working them up into a thick white lather and then rinsing away the oil that stained his skin.

There was a chime sounding in the main area of the apartment, and Anakin sighed, drying his hands as he moved topless out of the Padawan quarters and to the door, wondering who it could possibly be so late at night.

"Obi-Wan?"

The redhead stood weakly leaning against the door frame in nothing but his medical gown, looking relieved that Qui-Gon seemed to be in the same apartment as years before.

"Is Master Qui-Gon in?"

Anakin blinked to get over his surprise and shook his head, "He's out at a late meeting with Masters Yan and Yoda, I think trying to figure out what to do about both of us…"

Obi-Wan's face fell, looking slightly haunted. "Oh, I see…"

"You can come in and wait for him, though… Did you come all the way here by yourself?"

Obi-Wan smirked as he took an unsteady step forward, his muscles still not strong enough to truly hold his weight, "The hard part was getting past the medical droids that guard he halls at night."

Anakin stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan to help him over to the couch. "You're so bad at following orders, aren't you?" he chuckled.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I rather hate the sterol environment of the medical halls, and have been stuck there since I woke up."

"Can't blame you there." Anakin smirked as he settled down next to the other Padawan. "But why the escape?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Couldn't sleep…got to thinking about what you said about your mother…I thought that maybe Qui-Gon would…I mean, if that's something a mother can do, a father should as well—right?"

"You know he's your father?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "He told me as much, at least…before I found out he had you now."

Anakin flinched, "Sorry…"

"It's not your fault. None of this situation is your fault…I can't hate you for it."

"You could. I could be what takes your Master and father from you…"

"Everyone thought I was dead. Master did, the Council did, my old friends did… It wouldn't be fair if I were to hold you against Master or Master against you." Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back against the couch backing, looking over at a large potted plant Qui-Gon kept, "I can't blame him for choosing you over me."

"Now wait just a minute! He hasn't chosen yet!"

"No, but he will choose you." Obi-Wan met Anakin's gaze. "I'm his son. He has a too-strong attachment to me to be a proper Master for me. After what happened—he would be too protective and wouldn't allow me space I need to learn and grow as a future Jedi Knight. Plus you mentioned you were nine when he took you on for training. And you're about the same age as me. Seventeen?"

"Eighteen, actually."

"Eighteen, then. That means he has trained you about nine years…me? I was thirteen and about to be sent away from the path towards knighthood when he took me on…I had only been with him for four years. He's more invested in your training than mine. It'd be easier for Master Yan to take over my training than yours at this point which is why—why I have decided to tell Master Qui-Gon to choose you…"

"But—"

"He'll always be my father, Anakin. Now that I know the truth about that it can never be taken from me."

"But are you okay with that? He's your father…don't you want to spend your time with him more than anyone? I know I—I'd want to spend time with my Mom if I could…"

"I've thought on this a lot." Obi-Wan shrugged, "All I have is time to think."

"If you're sure…"

"It hurts, but I am. I just—I'm ready to start returning to a normal life…to get away from the darkness of the last sixteen years."

"I guess I can understand that, too…"

A small silence fell between them before Obi-Wan spoke back up. "Can you tell me about your mother?"

Anakin blinked in surprise. No one ever wanted to hear about or talk to him about his mother. The adults in the temple always seemed to want him to distance himself from those memories, and the other Padawans all just hated him, so he rarely spoke with them at all.

"Her name is Shmi, and she's the best mom in the galaxy!" He boasted with a smile. "She always did everything she could to give me the best life possible. But it was hard—being slaves…"

"Slaves?" Obi-Wan blinked in surprise, "I thought there was no more slavery—"

"The Outer Rim isn't the same as the rest of the Galaxy. Slavery is still a strong trade out there. Master was able to win my freedom, but not Mom's… She's still back on Tattooine…"

"And…and you have never gone back?"

Anakin shook his head.

"…I think you should. Go see your mom again, even try to buy her freedom if you can…"

"I want to, but…"

"If you say anything about attachment and the Jedi Code I'll smack you." Obi-Wan huffed. "You aren't like the rest of us. We were all taken from our home planets and families so young we can't remember—can't have that attachment. But you do have it. You love your mother and miss her. You'll rest easier if you knew she was safe and happy."

"You don't sound much like the Jedi…"

"I suppose not, but…" Obi-Wan paused, "I just…I went through a lot…and…the only thing that kept me going was—was attachment. I clung to the hope that Master would come for me, that he cared for me as I for him, and that he'd find me, even as the Sith Lord tortured me nearly to insanity… as he did things to me I can't begin to explain…trying to pull me to the Dark Side… I—I can't agree any longer that attachment is a path to the Dark Side when it had been my tether to the Light."

He paused again, "…Ask Master to take you back to Tattooine to see your mom."

 

* * *

 

The door opened and the dimmed lights of the main room brightened suddenly, arousing Anakin from his half-asleep state as he sat on the couch.  It was late—very late, and he looked over his shoulder at the door as it closed behind Qui-Gon.

"Ani? You weren't waiting up for me, were you? You should be in bed."

"Shhh!" Anakin shushed, a finger pressed to his lips. "You'll wake him."

"Him?" Qui-Gon moved around, his eyebrows lifting in surprise as he found Obi-Wan laying on the couch, his head cradled in Anakin's lap as he slumbered soundly.

Anakin ran a hand through the copper hair, "He came because nightmares were keeping him up. He was hoping you would stay with him as he tried to fall asleep again…we stayed up talking for a while and he's been sleeping soundly for about an hour now—he really needs it."

"I see. Well, thank you for staying with him. I'll take over now—you go get proper sleep in your own bed."

"Yes Master." Anakin nodded as Qui-Gon carefully lifted Obi-Wan into his arms and carried him to his room to place him on the bed where he could hold his son through the night. He'd have to send word to the Healers that he had the boy, but that could wait until early morning. For now, Obi-Wan just needed comfort and sleep.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

"How's he adjusting? Is he all settled in?" Qui-Gon asked as he walked alongside Yan through one of the many gardens in the Temple.

"More or less. The boy is—quiet." Yan sighed, shaking his head. "He doesn't sleep well in his own Padawan quarters and spends most nights curled up by my side in my bed. Other than that, he's doing well on catching up on his studies and is always on time going to his physical therapy and mind healer appointments each day."

"I worry about him. He had good reasons for volunteering to be the Padawan I give up training; particularly the part where I'd be too protective to let him take chances on missions… I'd be too much of a father to him to be a good Master. But I need to make sure you're aware of how to take care of him. He's not like how I was…"

"I know. I have had a sit-down with his mind healer to go over how I can help him and what behaviors I should look out for." Yan nodded.

"I'm also talking about how he was before. Now I feel it could be even worse."

"How do you mean?"

Qui-Gon sighed, "Obi-Wan has always been…selfless to a fault. He has a lack of self-worth that has caused him to put his own safety at risk for others far too often. And now he's gone through so much that I fear that will go into overdrive once he's cleared to start going on missions again."

"Oh dear." Yan shook his head, "I will certainly keep my eye on that, and do what I can to fix it."

"And bring a real smile to his face. He tries, but his smiles are just not as bright as they used to be…" Qui-Gon shook his head.

"I think that job has already been taken by someone." Yan stated simply.

"What?" the younger Jedi Master looked at his old Master with raised brows.

"I am pleased to see that the situation did not make enemies of Kenobi and Skywalker. They have been spending a lot of time together since Obi-Wan was released from Medical."

"I suppose, but—"

"Look." Yan nodded ahead to where Anakin and Obi-Wan were sitting on the banks of a small pond, a small but genuine smile slightly curling Obi-Wan's lips. It was still far from the wide, bright smiles the boy used to support all the time, but there was a spark of that old light he once had. It was progress.

 

* * *

 

"Anakin! I'm trying to study!" Obi-Wan protested lightly as the blond yanked the datapad from his hands.

"I invited you here to relax. You work so hard. Physical therapy, mind healer appointments, catching up on schoolwork, and starting to work with Master Yan…you could use a break."

"I need to catch up so I can join you in class and maybe make some friends who aren't as annoying as you." Obi-Wan teased, making a grab for the datapad.

Anakin kept it out of reach, "I'm not that bad." He smirked, gently tossing the pad onto the soft grass as Obi-Wan's reaching caused him to lean heavily onto him, he then moved his arms around the still too-skinny Obi-Wan and held him as he rolled them so Obi-Wan was trapped under him.

Plucking a delicate white flower with a yellow center from a nearby bush, Anakin then slipped it into Obi-Wan's hair by his ear and smiled, "Nature suits you much more than a medical bed."

Obi-Wan's cheeks heated as he looked up at Anakin, "Nature suits everyone more than a medical bed."

"True, but I met you when you were in a medical bed. This is the first real time I've gotten to see you in natural light.

"…It's been so long since I last was able to enjoy the warmth of a sun on my face…the tickle of grass on my skin…" Obi-Wan slid his hand over the grass they lay upon. He closed his eyes, swallowing as his mind remembered back to the cold, hard tables he had been strapped to. The cruel touches that made his skin crawl… nothing like Anakin's soft touches of affection. He opened his eyes again when he saw a flash of the yellow eyes that haunted him.

Anakin was frowning down at him, the backs of his fingers brushing his cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah I—I was just…remembering…" Obi-Wan's gaze adverted to the side.

"…Do you want to talk about it? I mean, I'm not a mind healer, but…I can listen if you feel comfortable…"

Obi-Wan looked back up at Anakin with wide eyes. He hadn't even started talking about what had happened to him with his mind healer. The mind healer never pushed him to talk about it during their daily sessions, simply letting him start with what he felt like talking about. And he spoke with her on his past. His insecurities from childhood and early Padawan days, of the days after he'd been rescued. He spoke of Qui-Gon, of Yan, of Yoda and—of Anakin. His feelings towards each of the men in his life after the darkness that still cast its shadows in his mind. But he'd never once spoken of his capture, of what had been done to him—or the men that had done it all.

Despite it all, suddenly he felt a little more at ease with Anakin there—with how he kept his touches gentle and loving, how he looked on with worry, but not pity…

He drew in a breath and looked away again, his gaze on the rippling water nearby.

"There were two… one hooded and without a face, but I'd never forget that voice and how it made demands—how it dictated my— _pain_." He swallowed and licked his lips slowly as he took a moment of silence. "Then there was the Zabrak…skin as red as the lightsaber he wielded, and his eyes—his eyes were—. He—he was the one to—to…" he swallowed, "…He hurt me."

Anakin sucked in a breath and took Obi-Wan's hand in his own, bringing his knuckled up to his lips in a comforting kiss.

"…I fear him more than anything…if—if I were to ever see him again, I—" Obi-Wan choked, tears streaming down his temples and into his hair.

Anakin hesitated, "Do you know his name?" The other Padawan gave a small nod. "Was it…Maul?"

The fear that sprang into Obi-Wan's tearful blue eyes were answer enough, and Anakin gave a gentle smile. "You never have to worry about seeing him again, Obi, he's dead. Killed by Qui-Gon on Naboo nine years ago. He's gone. He won't come back."

Obi-Wan then choked on a sob, pulling the blond down closer so that he could hide his face in his neck and shoulder. Anakin slipped his arms around him, moving them back into the sitting position so that he could hold Obi-Wan close and let him get it all out, all the while whispering reassurances into his ear.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

"The Chancellor?" Obi-Wan blinked up at Anakin as they walked through the halls of the Temple. Anakin had been waiting for him as he got out of his appointment with the mind healer.

"Yeah, he invited me for tea this afternoon. I thought it might be good for you to try getting out of the Temple a little, you know? And it won't be far in case you decide you aren't ready. Master Yan said you can come with me if you want."

"But wouldn't it be rude? He didn't invite me, just you."

"Nah, I'm sure he'd like to meet you."

Obi-Wan paused, humming into the fingers he had curled against his lips. "It would have to be after I finish physical therapy and shower up. I get around fine now, but strengthening my muscles to get back to where I was physically before—well, it works up quite a sweat and wears me out."

"That's fine. Like I said, it's later this after noon. Your session is right after lunch, right? You should be fine." Anakin reassured, turning to look down at the shorter teen. "So you'll come?"

"I—I guess I'll try…as long as I can come back if I start to feel…"

"You can come back as soon as you wish to. I'll be sure to escort you."

 

* * *

 

"Anakin! I'm glad you were able to accept my invitation!" a fatherly voice hummed out in approval, making Obi-Wan's heart skip several beats and the boy's eyes shot up to look at the man who had opened the door to the Chancellor's office. Colorless grey eyes moved from Anakin to Obi-Wan, a spark of realization flickering across them before it was gone, hidden beneath a strained but practiced smile. "Ah, you have brought a friend, I see?"

"Yes, this is Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. I thought it'd be nice for him to get out of the temple, and he's a fan of tea… I assumed you wouldn't mind?" Anakin explained, stepping back and slipping his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders with a gentle fondness.

Palpatine hummed, eyeing how Anakin seemed to be drawn in close to the redhead before he nodded. "Of course, any friend of yours is welcomed here. Please, come in. Have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. I'll inform my assistant that we will need a third cup." He stepped aside and let the boys in, watching closely to how Anakin pulled the other boy along.

He gestured casually to his assistant who left to fetch the tea before following the boys to the comfortable seating he had set up near the windows of his office. "It is a pleasure to meet you, young Kenobi. I must admit I haven't heard anything of you. Who is your master?"

Obi-Wan seemed to jump slightly at being addressed, his eyes shifting from Anakin, to the chancellor, and back again before looking down at his boots. "M-Master Yan…" he said in a timid voice.

"Pardon?"

"Master Dooku is his master. Sorry, Obi-Wan's a bit…shy. He's been through a lot." Anakin pipped up for Obi-Wan.

"Ah, I had been unaware that Master Dooku had a Padawan."

"It has happened only recently. He took over Obi-Wan's training when—"

Obi-Wan's hand shot out, gripping Anakin's hand and the redhead shook his head, pleading silently.

"Sorry, I should have asked if you were comfortable with people knowing." Anakin apologized with a small smile, "We’ll just say it's a long story, but he's here now, and that's the important part."

"Very well, I won't prod you further, young Obi-Wan." Palpatine said as he took the tea tray from his assistant and began to serve the tea.

"Padawan Kenobi." Obi-Wan managed a slightly stronger and short voice.

"Padawan Kenobi." The old man nodded as he held out one of the cups to him.

Obi-Wan looked at it before slowly taking the cup into his hands, trying not to let them shake.

It was him. He was sure of it. High Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was none other than the Sith Master hiding right under everyone's noses. And what was worse? He had wriggled his way into a prominent place in Anakin's life. But why?

The man's voice was the same. Its cruelty masked with a false fatherly tone. One that promised comfort and sweetened poison so that it was undetectable. If there was only one thing Obi-Wan remembered about the Master, it was that voice.

He couldn't let on that he knew. He couldn't let slip that he recognized the Sith.

"Obi-Wan? Are you feeling okay?" Anakin was asking, concern written clearly on his handsome features.

Obi-Wan blinked at him dumbly, "What?"

"I had asked if you preferred more sweetener in your tea. Or perhaps milk?" Palpatine hummed, sipping his own, "You have been sitting there looking at your cup and letting it grow cold for a good ten minutes."

"O-Oh… I—apologize." He swallowed, "Forgive my rudeness, I just…don't feel well. I think I'm simply—not ready to be away from the familiarity of the Temple…"

Anakin sighed and nodded, "Want me to escort you back?"

Obi-Wan nodded and set the cup down, "Please—I'm sorry I—"

"Not at all, dear boy. Perhaps we can get to know each other better another time once you are feeling up to it." Palpatine smiled as Anakin helped pull Obi-Wan to his feet. "Go get some rest. You do look like you could use it."

Obi-Wan gave a small bow to be polite before hurrying out as slowly as he could in order to avoid looking suspicious.

Palpatine mustn't know…

Walls high and strong, Obi-Wan lead the way out and chose, himself, to drive rather recklessly back to the temple, hopping out of the speeder and finally breaking out into a run, barely noticing how Anakin followed him in worry. He said not a word, pressing forward until he found himself pushing open the doors to the Council Chambers, abruptly interrupting some discussion.

Qui-Gon and Yan both stood up in alarm at the sight of their Padawans in the door, concern creeping over their features. And then Qui-Gon yelped in surprise when Obi-Wan ran to him, hiding into his robes like a frightened child.

"Obi-Wan?"

"I-It's him…" Obi-Wan finally spoke in a broken voice, "He's the Sith Master."

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

"How is he?" Qui-Gon asked in a hushed voice once the Mind Healer stepped out of Obi-Wan's Padawan Quarters in Yan's temple apartment, closing the door behind him.

The mind healer sighed and shook his head before looking up at both Jedi Masters waiting for the assessment.

"Not good, I'm afraid. Coming face-to-face with one of the people he alleges is responsible for his trauma has put back quite a bit of the progress he's made since he first awoke. I've placed him in a dreamless sleep so he can get some proper rest, but I sure hope the Council will have an idea on what to do about these allegations soon. He'll need the comfort of knowing what the plan is. He won't feel safe, otherwise."

He paused and turned to Yan, "Your Padawan will need a quiet, calm atmosphere. We don't want his senses to overload. If he expresses that things are too quiet then play some soft instrumental music to take the edge off."

Yan nodded, "I think I have just the thing, should he need it."

"Is it what I'm thinking it is?" Qui-Gon gave a fond little smirk.

Yan chuckled, "Only if you are thinking of the old records I used to play for you when you were young and had a hard time settling down for meditation, then yes."

"I love the old soft crackles and pops that ancient technology adds to the music. It certainly worked on calming me down; I hope it does the same for Obi-Wan. He—" Qui-Gon's head snapped to the side before he sighed, "Ani, I told you to wait for me out by—"

"I know…" His presence discovered, Anakin stepped out of his hiding place near the kitchen, "But I—This is all my fault. I insisted he come with me out of the temple. I thought it'd be good for him, but…" his shoulders slumped.

"Padawan Skywalker." The mind healer moved over to the tall young man, placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "This is not your fault. You had his best intentions in mind, and you were right in thinking a brief change of scenery would do him some good. No one ever expected the Chancellor of being the Sith Lord, or that Padawan Kenobi would think him to be. You have been a good friend, and since he has started more time with you I have noticed his mental health progressing a little faster. Now's not the time to shy away from him. He needs you, as he needs his father and master."

"You really think he needs me?" Anakin asked, looking up at him.

"I know he does. He needs everyone he trusts right now."

Anakin's face fell, "But what if he doesn't? I—I took him to see Palpatine…What if I lost that trust?"

"I think he knows you didn't know what would happen. I think he knows you were only trying to help. His emotions have been compromised, but once he wakes up I think he'll be thinking clearly enough to know you aren't to blame."

After a moment of thought Anakin nodded. "Can I sit with him until he wakes up?"

"He should be sleeping for a good number of hours." Yan considered, "And I have a pretty good idea that the Council will want to speak to you regarding Chancellor Palpatine. So how about we go do that together, and when we are excused, you can sit with him until he wakes up. I'll cook us all a nice meal."

Anakin nodded, "As long as I'm there when he wakes up."

 

* * *

 

"And what if he isn't? The boy has been traumatized. He isn't the most reliable source of—" Mace was cut off by Yoda.

"Make this accusation lightly, he does not. The implications and consequences known to him, they are."

"I agree," Plo said, leaning back in his seat, "The boy has been haunted by the voice of the Sith Lord and the face of Darth Maul for years. I doubt that voice would be easily confused with another, even if the tone he remembers is dark and cruel while the one the Chancellor uses is kind."

"I can't see a reason for Young Kenobi to suddenly call a seemingly kind old man an evil Sith Lord so quickly after their first meeting." Kit agreed in turn, "The boy warms up to kindness, and I can't imagine the Chancellor has been anything but. If he is the Sith Lord, he would put up a strong act to keep himself hidden in plain sight."

"Yes, I believe a closer look at the Chancellor and his dealings is necessary." Shaak Ti hummed softly, "What all do we know of the man?"

"He was the one to convince Senator Amidala to call for a vote of no confidence and place himself as her personal recommendation for the position, when she was Queen of Naboo." Ki-Adi-Mundi said thoughtfully, "And since then he's not only obviously exploited constitutional loopholes to remain in office even after the official expiration of his term, but has also been proven to want more power than his position in the Senate allows."

"A Sith seeks power above all else. It is possible that this Sith is looking for his power in more creative ways than the Sith of the past." Depa considered.

"A Sith who lost his apprentice…" Mace suddenly cut in, in horror. "When Padawan Skywalker was only twelve. He asked me, personally to be granted unsupervised access to Skywalker. I of course denied him at first, but he used his position to convince me otherwise. A young Padawan, not raised in the temple, one who knows his Mother and her love, one who grew up a slave and has a desperate desire to be a person of worth, one who can't be stepped on like a slave often is…one who wishes to go back and bring his mother out of slavery…a boy like that would be…easier to groom into an apprentice if given the opportunity, such as frequent unsupervised visits with the boy. And there is no denying that his strength in the Force would be tempting to a Sith."

"Kenobi's Mind Healers, while keeping most things confidential, has slipped us some important information uncovered. It was strongly implied that he was taken and tortured in attempt to turn him to the Dark Side, remold him into a Sith Apprentice. And according to his physical health file, he was abandoned as a project around the time Skywalker was discovered and brought to Coruscant. He was easily discarded for an easier target in the Sith's eyes, assuming the accusation is correct." Adi considered.

"The Chancellor would have to be incredibly gifted in shielding himself, as not one of us has ever gotten a hint that he is Force Sensitive." Kit thought out loud.

"Disturbing realizations to be sure, if truth this all is." Yoda hummed, his ears twitching as he took in all the offered information. "Speak with Skywalker, we will need to."

"And if the Chancellor is the Sith we have been hunting? What then? The Anti-Sith bill is no longer in effect due to the freedom of religion, spiritual beliefs, and philosophical outlooks was added to the constitution. It is not against the law to be a Sith any longer." Jocasta, who had been asked to sit in on the meeting spoke up.

"We'll have to work around it. Being a Sith isn't against the law, but if we can find proof to the crimes he's most certainly committed as a Sith we have legal standing to make the arrest." Mace sighed, "If he is the Sith Lord we are aware of a number of his crimes, but it is the proof that we need to convince the Senate and citizens. We must proceed with caution. He has the power over the Senate, and over the Order in a sick and twisted way. We can't afford a misstep that will clue him in on our suspicions. Especially if he finds out it was Kenobi who identified him. The boy has been through more than enough. He can't be placed as a target again."

The Council members all nodded in agreement.

"For Skywalker we will call." Yoda decided. "Hear his report before any further action is taken, we will."

"Already here, Masters." Anakin spoke up from the doorway where he had followed Yan and Qui-Gon into the chamber as Yoda spoke. "What is it you need to know?"

"We need to know of the times you have been alone with Chancellor Palpatine. Anything he's said or done that could possibly allude to alternative goals kept secret. Anything that may hint that he is a Sith." Mace stated.

Anakin frowned, "I don't like thinking that he could be a Sith…he's been…fatherly towards me. But I don't think Obi-Wan would make up something like this, so…for his sake…I'll try my best to relate everything I can think of that might be…odd that I never thought twice about before." He agreed, and Qui-Gon gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

His hand was being held. Cupped between two calloused hands in a sandwich of warmth. It was not what he expected to awaken to. Where was the pain? The torment? Why was this…nice?"

Obi-Wan's head rolled to the side and his fingers twitched before his haunted eyes opened, expecting to see Sith eyes leering back at him. Instead, he found the gentle blue of a Jedi gazing back with worry.

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin leaned forward and moved to brush his fingers over the other's cheek, "I'm so sorry…"

It took the redhead a moment to remember he'd been rescued and was safe in the Temple again, and this Padawan was his friend, one that cared deeply about him, and he in return.

"Anakin..?" His name was Anakin.

"I'm here. I'm here." Anakin reassured, giving his hand a squeeze.

"What…happened?"

"We went out and—well, you think you have identified the Sith—The council is looking into it, but—Forgive me…I never meant to put you in that situation."

Obi-Wan looked up at the ceiling, sinking into his pillows, "You never hurt me…it was nice…waking up to a gentle touch…I'm not used to that…it's…nice."

Anakin released a breath of worry and smiled, pressing a kiss to the hand he still held with one. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could use more gentle touches of reassurance from you." Obi-Wan murmured, looking back at the blond.

Anakin nodded and got up, kicking off his boots before climbing into the small bed with Obi-Wan and snuggling up next to him, holding him close and secure.

"Better?"

"Yeah… Just…let's stay like this a while longer before our Masters come in."

"Of course. I have no complaints that I get to hold you like this." Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan's ear next to his Padawan braid.

 

* * *

 

"How?" Palpatine paced the length of the main sitting area of his condo on Coruscant, "How is he alive and with the Jedi? He should be dead, rotting in that ruined temple…"

"I don't understand, Master, who are you talking about?" a Dathomirian woman said, a dark hood up and covering her face. The shadow it cast causing her sithly yellow eyes to glow.

"An old project of mine." Palpatine kept up his pacing, "A Jedi Padawan named Obi-Wan Kenobi who caught my attention. I sent my previous apprentice to capture him when I heard he and his master were on a planet that had once been Sith controlled before the old republic. His death was faked and he was taken to what had remained of an old Sith temple where I proceeded to have him broken. Convert him to the dark side, and use him as a tool to achieve my master plan."

"And…he's supposed to be dead?" she asked.

"When Maul failed me and was killed by the Jedi, I also lost the face that was keeping the Padawan locked in darkness. I would not reveal myself to him to continue his fall, and when I discovered a new Jedi Padawan—younger and more easily swayed into the darkness, I abandoned him completely. He was kept in carbonite, but so many years have passed that he should have run out of life support by now."

"Will this affect your plans?" the woman asked.

"Yes, but in what way?" he hummed, stroking his chin, "He's back in the hands of the Jedi, but also apparently is getting close to Skywalker— _my_ Skywalker. He's being exposed to the light, something I had isolated him from for years, yet…he had been isolated from it, he had been touched deeply by the dark side. Those seeds of corruption are still within him…if I can trigger them, he may be of use to me still…but if not I'll need him removed."

"What would you have me do, Master?"

"Keep him aware of the darkness any way necessary. Prevent him from fully feeling the comfort of the Light. But if your attempts seem to be failing…you know what to do."

She smirked, patting one of the lightsabers hanging off her hip, "Of course, my Master." She bowed.

"Oh, and Ventress…try not to expose yourself just yet, my young apprentice."

"I won't fail you." She said before turning on her heel and leaving.

Alone, Palpatine turned towards the window, sneering at the Jedi Temple seen in the distance. He'll see them destroyed before too long. He just had to stay patient and keep one step ahead of everything.

He turned from the window and pulled out a holocomm, activating it. Mas Amedda flickered into an image projected from the communicator and bowed.

"Send the usual invitation to Padawan Skywalker. I desire a nice visit over tea with the lad."

"Of course." The Chagrian nodded before the call was ended.

"Just what is your connection to Kenobi, I wonder…" He said, pocketing the comm and turning back to the window.

 

* * *

 

"It would seem we have an issue." Qui-Gon stated, his arms folded in the sleeves of his robes as he stood before the Council. "Anakin has received another summons from Chancellor Palpatine."

"Indeed…we had not yet had the chance to discuss this issue." Kit hummed, leaning forward in his seat.

"Denying the request would keep young Skywalker safer while we conduct our investigation, but to suddenly start denying such a thing that was previously allowed may raise suspicion…" Mace thought out loud.

Thoughts on such matters, Skywalker has?" Yoda asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head, "He does not yet know he's been summoned again."

"We should consider his feelings on the risk before we make our official decision."

"For this time, yes, but for anything further perhaps it'd be best to remove him from Coruscant as an excuse to keep him away. A mission or place him on meditation leave." Shaak Ti suggested.

"Obi-Wan wouldn't like that, I'm afraid. He's become close with Skywalker, and their friendship has proven to be one of the stronger healing factors for my Padawan's mental state." Yan said.

"Would it be possible to send both boys?" Plo asked.

"We'd have to discuss it with his mind healer. In any case, if he is able to, the boys should be accompanied by a mind healer and at least one of their Masters. Sending them both alone would be too great a risk." Shaak Ti considered.

"See what the mind healer suggests, we shall. Talk to the boys afterwards we will." Yoda decided firmly with a nod.

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he stood under the gaze of the Council, biting his lip in thought. "Well, I would rather not." He finally decided with a sigh, "But if the Council feels it'll help, I'll do it."

"We take your comfort into account, young Skywalker," Mace said, leaning forward, "you would rather not visit the Chancellor alone again, so we can arrange for you to be unavailable."

"A mission?"

"Meditation leave. We have decided it'd be best for me to take Obi-Wan on one. I'll take you along as well." Yan stated from his seat on the Council.

Qui-Gon chuckled and placed a hand on his Padawan's shoulder, "I know you have a hard time meditating, but it's been a few years since you have gone on one with me. It'd be a believable excuse for the decline of an invitation."

"And perhaps I can find a method to help you meditate that Qui-Gon hasn't thought to try with you." Yan said.

Anakin nodded, "I suppose I can try to at least relax for however long the leave is. Will you be coming, Master?"

"No, I'll be staying here to help with the investigation, and to answer the Chancellor's invite in your stead."

"You will be under my charge, along with Obi-Wan. His mind healer has agreed that your presence and familiar friendship will help him during travel."

 

* * *

 

"Master Yan?" Obi-Wan said, stepping into his master's room as the man packed some extra tunics for the trip.

"Yes, Padawan mine?" the graying man glanced up at him with his soft blue eyes.

"I have an…unorthodox request."

Yan set down the folded pair of slacks on the edge of his bed before giving Obi-an his full attention. "What is it?"

"On this trip…I'd like to take a detour…to Tatooine."

"Tatooine?"

Obi-Wan nodded, looking down with a light blush on his cheeks, "Anakin told me his mother's there…as a slave. And I—I don't think that's right. I think she should be free, too…that she deserves a better life, and I feel like knowing she's free and happy will help Anakin, too. I know it's not our job to free slaves, but…"

"Obi-Wan," Yan moved over to him and smiled, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, "You have a big heart, but this is a very big request."

"I know, but…"

"I understand." He smiled, but said nothing more on the subject, "Now go finish packing. We leave soon."

 

* * *

 

"Come on in, my boy!" Palpatine called out cheerily as he turned off the datapad he was going over, and tucked it away on his desk to get back to after the expected visit. With a smile, he stood up and moved around his desk as the door slid open, and his face fell.

Where he expected Anakin Skywalker, was his insufferable Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

He covered his irritation well and continued to smile. "Ah, Master Jinn. I was expecting your Padawan."

"I know. Unfortunately my Padawan has been sent on meditation leave, right before we received word of your invite. So I answered your call in his stead. I hope you don't mind, but if there is anything you wish to relay to the Council through this meeting, I'll be happy to play messenger boy."

"I see, and you were not leaving with the boy?"

"No, he left with my own former master and his Padawan, both also overdue for a relaxing break. I allowed him to go without me as he so rarely expresses interest in such a trip."

"Well, I hope he comes back refreshed and ready for whatever missions you two are sent on." Palpatine forced his smile as he turned to the center seating area of his office, "I had no business with young Skywalker, only wished for a companion to share tea with. Would you like to join me for a cup, Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "Thank you, that would be lovely." He said, seeing an opportunity to hopefully learn a few things about the accused Sith.

"So how is that other young Padawan, Obi-Wan I believe Anakin introduced him as? When he left he wasn't looking too well. Pale." Palpatine asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Better. I'm afraid his immune system is a bit weak after what all he went through, but the temple healers have since caught him up on vaccinations and given him some more immune system boosters. He's feeling much better." Qui-Gon said, making up a believable excuse that wouldn't reveal that Obi-Wan had recognized the man as a Sith.

"I see, well, I send him my best. Now, how do you take your tea, Master Jinn?"

"A little on the dark side." Qui-Gon smirked while keeping a close eye on Palpatine's reaction to his word choice.

Palpatine chuckled, "As do I." He poured the tea and handed Qui-Gon his cup without any cream or sugar.

* * *

To be continued… 


	12. Chapter 12

"No…way…" Anakin gasped, leaning forward against the viewport, his palm flattened against its surface. "This isn't—that's not—why are we—I'm pretty sure that's Tatooine!"

"Yes, not the best place to meditate, I'll admit." Yan chuckled as he brought their ship around, following the coordinates to where his former Padawan had reported finding young Anakin years before. "Actually, my Padawan requested we take a detour. After some thought on it I agreed that it would be worth a try."

"But does this—Obi-Wan suggested—my mom?" Anakin asked, slightly worried about being lectured on his attachment to his mother. But Yan's chuckle erased that fear.

"Yes, we will be seeing if we can find and help your mother." The Jedi master confirmed, "We'll be landing soon. Go get ready. I hope you packed well, otherwise you'll have to live with sand in your clothes for a good while before we're able to get them cleaned."

"Yes, Grandmaster Yan—Thank you!" Unable to contain his hope and joy over the possibilities, he threw his arms around the Jedi Master in a tight hug, even lifting the tall, regal-demurred man off the ground an inch before letting go and hurrying away out of the cockpit.

 

* * *

 

"You wonderful, beautiful being!" Anakin said as soon as he entered the small room where the two Padawans slept, Yan having the room across the corridor.

Obi-Wan looked up from a data pad he was reading, likely more school work, knowing him, even if he wasn't supposed to bring it on this trip to relax and meditate.  "I'm sorry?"

"Tatooine! We're landing on Tatooine to find my mom! Master Dooku said it was by your request and I—can I hug you?"

The redhead relaxed and gave a small smile. So his master had decided to humor his request, after all.

Anakin took the expression as permission and he scooped Obi-Wan into a hug, lifting him up and spinning him around, causing the redhead to laugh.

"Ani!"

"Sorry—I just—this really means everything to me. Thank you." Anakin admitted, slowing their spin and lowering Obi-Wan back to his feet.

"I know." Obi-Wan smiled before pulling away and grabbing the robe that was tossed over the end of his bunk and slipping it on before pausing, "I think this one is yours."

Anakin flushed, "Oh—yeah you looked a bit cold last night cycle so I tossed it over you."

"I thought this felt a little baggier than usual." Obi-Wan said, shrugging out of it and handing it to Anakin before locating his own and slipping into it. He then checked the supplies in his belt and checked the pouches.

"Worried you forgot something?" Anakin asked, putting on his own robe.

"Worried I will, in case the healers are right in thinking I'd need it."

Anakin frowned at that, "What?"

"They said there is a chance that the damage to my lungs from being in carbonite for so long could cause me respiratory problems on harsher planets. I'm fine in the Temple because the air is so filtered, but they think if I spend too long outside on Coruscant it could affect me. Tattooine has a lot of dust in the air, so if we're going out of the ship, I should make sure I have the mask they gave me."

"Oh—and that fits in your belt?" Anakin imagined a mask very similar to the one Master Plo wore.

"Barely, but I managed. It's a new design. Flexible for storage." Obi-Wan took it out and it popped back into shape as he placed it over his nose and mouth, then he stuffed it back into it's storage pouch and nodded, "Okay, lets go meet up with Master Yan."

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, it had been a good thing that Obi-Wan had made sure he had his mask with him. As soon as the winds kicked up and the sand was scattered in the air, he had started to cough and gasp, desperate to take a proper breath that wouldn't come. He struggled to take out his mask, and Yan was quick to his side, helping him take it out and slip it on, securing it into place.

"Slow breaths, apprentice." The old man soothed, rubbing his back, "In through your nose, yes, now hold—and out past your lips. Good."

Once Obi-Wan's breathing returned to normal, he helped him up and nodded at both teenagers, guiding them on towards the sandy village Anakin remembered all too well.

It felt as if nothing had changed as Anakin took the lead once they were in the town's streets. All over again he felt like that scared little boy wondering if he'd ever see his mom again. And where should he look? His childhood home where he was used to finding her? Would Watto have her working in his shop even if she wasn't good at fixing things? The question made him pause to think.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, stepping up next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. The redhead's voice was slightly distorted by the mask he wore, but worry was clear in his tone. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I just…don't know where to look first. Home or—at Watto's shop…"

"Well, where would she normally be?"

"When I was a kid she'd often be at home, but with me gone…well, I'm not there to work the shop like Watto liked. Mum's not good at fixing stuff like I am, but…"

"Well it seems to me that no matter what we'd have to meet with this Watto in order to free your mother." Yan said simply, "So why don't we go there first. If your mother isn't there then you can surprise her after we barter for her freedom."

Anakin grinned, "I like that idea. Then nothing will be there to interrupt our reunion and I can introduce her to Obi-Wan!" he grabbed Obi-Wan's hand, giving it a squeeze, only to receive one in return.

Dooku nodded at the two Padawans and gestured to the dusty streets, "Lead the way, young Skywalker.

* * *

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

"Hold that thought, ehh." Watto said, hearing the sound of boots entering his shop. Fluttering out of the back room, he spread his arms in greeting to the three potential customers that had entered. "Welcome, what can I do for youaah?"

Anakin stepped forward, arms crossed as he took in the face of his old owner. "My mother, Watto. I want you to free her."

The Toydarian blinked at the teenager, "Ani?"

"I'm willing to buy her freedom if that's what it takes."

Watto sighed, "I should have known you'd come backah.. There is a small problem with your request…"

Anakin's eyes narrowed, "A problem?"

"I, ahh…I'm in the middle of selling her, you see…to a moisture farmer… "

"You—"

"Anakin." Yan stepped forward and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Calm yourself. It seems the sale has not been finalized yet, so we can negotiate still for her freedom. It is simply left to us making the best offer over this buyer that is lined up. Come, let us see what we can do to sway the sale more towards freeing Lady Skywalker."

"Ehh, yes…" Watto said slowly, gesturing the three humans to follow him to the back room where Cliegg Lars waited.

 

* * *

 

Anakin felt a nervous excitement as he reached out to push open the door to the small home he had shared with his mother in his early life. He could hear his mother inside, moving things—packing. She knew Watto had intended to sell her, and she was getting her so very few belongings ready for when she was told she now belonged to the Lars.

"Mom."

The single word was uttered and the woman stopped what she was doing and turned around. "Ani? My Ani?"

Anakin smiled, "I came back for you—just like I said I would." He said before running to her and throwing his arms around her to hug her tight. She returned the embrace just as lovingly.

"You're free now…like me, you're free…" he whispered.

"I don't understand," She said, holding her son close and marveling at how tall he had gotten. How handsome and strong. He was no longer the scrawny little boy she remembered. "I thought I was—"

"I stopped it. That Lars guy wasn’t happy, but I outbid him and Watto agreed to free you." Anakin kissed his mother's cheek and pulled back to smile down at her, taking her in. She looked wary and tired, but a little more well fed than she had when he'd left. "And now I get to take you away from here and see you live a better life away from the cruelty of these outer-rim worlds, away from the sand and harsh heat. You're coming with us. We even have a medical droid on the ship that can remove your slave chip and—Oh Mom, I'm just so happy to see you again."

Shmi smiled and hugged him close again before looking over his shoulder at the two men standing in the doorway, looking around. "And your friends are? Neither of these men looks like the Jedi who had come before."

"Oh! Yeah, Master Qui-Gon stayed behind on Coruscant  to take care of things there. Normally I stay at his side for missions and things, but this time I was sent along with Master Yan and his padawan Obi-Wan." Anakin babbled, guiding her over as he introduced them.

"Greetings, Lady Skywalker." Yan smiled, bowing as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles, "I am Jedi Master Yan Dooku, former teacher to Qui-Gon Jinn, and currently your son's temporary guardian on this trip."

"It's good to meet you, Master Dooku."

"Please, call me Yan." He smiled.

Obi-Wan then stepped forward with a smile, though his repertory mask hid the friendly expression. "Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi." He greeted her with a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Ani has told me much about you."

"Obi is the reason we are here right now." Anakin grinned, "He suggested we take this time to finally come back for you. He surprised me with the request, even!"

"Well, it seems I have you to thank in particular, young man." Shmi smiled, pulling the redheadded boy into a hug.

"Can we help you with anything?" Yan asked.

"I have most everything packed, already. I just need to finish packing my clothes and activate Threepio. He's charging in the back room. Ani, I think you should do that—he is your droid, after all. He'll be glad to see you."

"I built him to help you, mom." Anakin chuckled, but left to go reunite with his droid, his mind whizzing with how he could upgrade Threepio now that he had learned so much and had easier access to droid parts.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan cried out as he sat up in his bunk, body trembling and sweating as he breathed hard, letting reality set in around him and his nightmares fade away. Rubbing his face, he looked around the dimly lit cabin at the empty bunks before sighing and slipping out of his, taking time to pull on his boots before leaving and making his way through the quiet ship to the galley.

"That sounds like it was dangerous." Shmi said as she sat with her son at a table in the galley, nursing a cup of tea.

"It was exciting!" Anakin grinned.

"Exciting as it may be, I'm still your mother and I worry."

"It's okay, Mother, I was trained by the best. I know how to do things safely, even when it's dangerous."

"I suppose…but I still caution you to be careful out there, sweetie." She sighed before her gaze focused behind Anakin at the pale figure that had just walked in. "Are you feeling alright, dear? You look…"

Anakin turned around and jumped to his feet, hurrying over to Obi-Wan, "Nightmares again?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I just came for a glass of water, I won't take you away from catching up with your mom."

"I'm sorry; I know you sleep better when—"

"It's not your fault, Ani."

Shmi frowned, "Why don't you join us for tea, dear. I made chamomile. It's good for sleeping."

"I don't want to intrude—"

"Nonsense, come have a seat. Ani, can you be a dear and pour a cup for your friend here?"

Anakin nodded and hurried to pour some more tea as Shmi coaxed Obi-Wan into sitting down at the table. She quirked a motherly smile at him and reached across to pat his hand, "Nightmares?"

He sighed and slumped his shoulders, "It's a long story."

"I have nothing but time if you feel comfortable sharing." Shmi offered gently.

Obi-Wan looked up at her, considering.

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
